Akatsuki Trouble
by Eru Ryuzaki
Summary: Masalah di Markas Akatsuki


**Akatsuki Trouble**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

Di suatu gua ***dari luar memang gua tapi didalamnya beda jauh sama gua*** yang disebut sebagai markas Akatsuki terjadi sesuatu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …!" Tobi berteriak.  
>Semua anggota Akatsuki <strong>*minus Tobi*<strong> segera berlari menuju ke lantai dua, lebih tepatnya di kamar Tobi.

"Kenapa? Un!" Deidara bertanya kepada Tobi yang habis teriak sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar sampai langit ke tujuh.

"senpai….!" Tobi segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan dia berlari menuju Deidara, dan apa yang terjadi para pembaca?  
>Ternyata Tobi memeluk Deidara, sungguh adegan yang sangat menyentuh. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada suara menggelegar.<p>

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK AUTIS!, CEPAT LEPASKAN! DASAR AUTIS!" Deidara membentak Tobi dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaaaaaatttttt nyaring, karena Deidara menggunakan triple speaker, sebenarnya ada empat, satu di kepala, dua di kedua tangannya dan satu di badannya, tapi yang di badan di jahit, jadi kesimpulannya adalah, Deidara hanya bisa menggunakan tiga speaker ***tau kan yang dimaksud speaker itu apa? :D***.

"HUAAAA….! TOBI ANAK BAEK MINTA MAAF SENPAI, MAAF! MAAF! BERIBU-RIBU MAAF SENPAI!" Tobi menangis meminta maaf.

"Sudah… Sudah… jangan nangis lagi, nanti kakak belikan permen loh…" Konan membujuk Tobi agar tidak menangis lagi.

'pacarnya aja gak pernah di beliin permen, tapi anak autis itu, nangis aja dapat permen' dalam batin Pein kesal lalu dia sambil menyilangkan kedua tanggannya, "Pein, Kau cemburu ya?" Itachi yang berada di sampingnya curiga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat nyaring**, *Buk!***, Semua anggota Akatsuki ***minus Pein, Itachi, dan Tobi*** yang dari tadi memperhatikan Tobi menengok kebelakang.

"Itachi mana?" Seseorang yang mirip ikan hiu yang sadar kalau Itachi telah menghilang.

"Tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet" Pein menjelaskan.

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Semua Akatsuki ***Minus Pein, Itachi, dan Tobi*** ber 'O' ria.

Setelah itu mereka memperhatikan Tobi lagi, "Tobi, kenapa tadi teriak?" Tanya Zetsu putih yang dari tadi penasaran.

"Senpai! Senpai! Semuanya kesini! Tobi akan menceritakan" Tobi menyuruh semua anggota Akatsuki ***minus Itachi dan Tobi*** mendekat.

"Tobi lihat hantu loh…" Tobi memberitahu.

Semua anggota akatsuki ***minus Itachi dan Tobi*** hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Kau menyuruh kami mendekat hanya untuk memberitahu itu saja?, membuang-buang waktuku saja. Ingat waktu adalah uang!" Kakuzu yang marah karena uangnya terbuang-buang ***Ingat kata Kakuzu*** mendekati Tobi dengan tampang killer.

"KAKUZU, KAU MAU APA!, MEMBUNUH TOBI!, TOBI ITU ANAK BAEEEKKKK!" teriak Zetsu Putih.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kakuzu tidak jadi mendekati Tobi, lalu dia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu lalu dia menuruni tangga sesampainya di lantai satu dia terkejut oleh sesuatu.

"SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAA! CEPAT KEBAWAH!" Kakuzu berteriak.

Semua anggota akatsuki segera berlari menuju kebawah ***minus Itachi, Kakuzu, dan Tobi*.**

'tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan cerita Tobi, padahalkan Tobi beneran lihat hantu, Tobi anak baik tidak mungkin berbohong' dalam benak Tobi mengeluh. "Ya Sudahlah, aku ke bawah saja", lalu Tobi menembus dinding dan sampailah dia di lantai satu.

Di lantai satu, ada satu anggota yang tergeletak di lantai. " HUAAAA! ITACHI! KAU KENAPA! JANGAN MATI DULU! NANTI AKU TIDUR SAMA SIAAPPPAAAAAAAA!" Kisame menangisi partnernya itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Itachi.

***TOK!*** suara nyaring yang berasal dari kepala Kisame. "AKU BELUM MATI IKAAANNNN!" teriak Itachi.

"Oh… syukurlah, jitakkanmu kuat sekali, aku bangga menjadi partnermu" Kisame bersyukur sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Itachi kenapa disini? Bukannya kau tadi ke toilet?" Tanya Sasori.

"kapan aku ke toilet?" Itachi bingung.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Hidan.

"tadi aku dilempar dari lantai dua sama Pein, hampir saja tulangku patah" Itachi menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu Pein langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. "oooooooooooooooooooo,jadi suara yang tadi itu suara Itachi jatuh dari lantai dua un" Deidara teringat suara yang tadi.

Sementara itu Konan langsung mencari Pein, "PEIIIN! PEIIINNN! CEPAT KELUAAARRR!" Konan teriak-teriak sampai suaranya terdengar oleh reader.

**Author: apa reader mendengar teriakan Konan?**

**Konan: ya gak lah.**

**Author: gak Tanya kamu ! sudahlah Back To The Story.**

Konan menuju ke kamar Pein yang sekamar sama Konan, ternyata pintunya terkunci, Konan segera mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dan di masukan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci lalu kunci itu diputar, lalu dipeganggnya gagang pintu dan ***effect suara pintu tebuka*** pintu pun terbuka, Konan pun masuk dan mencari Pein.

'dasar bodoh, kenapa aku sembunyi disini, Ini kan kamarnya juga, pasti dia punya kunci cadangannya' dalam benak Pein ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, "sakit! Lepaskan!" teriak Pein kesakitan, Konan menarik kuping Pein sambil menyeret Pein sampai ke tempat Itachi terjatuh.

Sesampainya disana "CEPAT MINTA MAAF!" Konan berteriak menyuruh Pein meminta maaf.

"Itachi! MAAFKAN AKU… MENDUAKAN CINTAMU… BERAT RASA HATIKU… TINGGALKAN DIRINYA… "  
><strong>*TOK!*<strong>, "malah nyanyi, MINTA MAAF YANG BENER….! Konan membentak.

"iya… iya… " "Itachi, aku minta maaf" Pein meminta maaf dengan terpaksa sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

.

"iya, aku maafin" Itachi memaafkan sambil tersenyum gaje. "tolong angkat aku sampai ruang makan, aku gak bias jalan, kakiku bengkak" Itachi minta tolong.

Lalu siluman ikan hiu ***tau kan siapa?* **mengangkat Itachi sampai ruang makan.

Mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"sekarang giliran siapa bikin makan siang?" Tanya Pein sambil memegangi kupingnya yang merah.

"giliran Sasori-Danna un!" Deidara memberitau.

Sasori segera menuju dapur untuk memasak.

59 Menit 59 Detik Kemudian~

"WOOOYYYYY SASORIIIIIII!, MAKANANNYAAAAAAAAA!, KALAU TIDAK CEPAT, KAU YANG AKAN AKU MAKAN" Zetsu yang kelaparan mengamuk.

"Zetsu, kau mau makan boneka?" Tanya Hidan.

"oooo iyaa… gara-gara lapar, aku jadi lupa kalau Sasori itu boneka" Zetsu lupa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA….. TOBI ANAK BAEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK KELAPARAAAAANNNNNNN!" Tobi berlari mengelilingi meja makan sambil teriak-teriak.

"Sasori-Danna ngapain un?, dari tadi gak keluar-keluar dari dapur un, semuanya! Ayo lihat Sasori-Danna un!" Deidara yang kelaparan mengajak anggota Akatsuki ***minus Deidara dan Sasori*** melihat kedapur.

Mereka menuju dapur, sesampainya di dapur semuanya ***minus Sasori*** memasang tampang killer.

"KAMUUUU ITUUUUU DI SURUH MASAK MAKANAN UNTUK MAKAN SIANG! TAPI MALAH MAIN BARBIE DI DAPURRR…! (un)" semua anggota Akatsuki *minus Sasori* yang lapar mengamuk.

Sasori kaget, lalu dia berbalik sambil menyembunyikan boneka Barbie kesayangannya di belakang tubuhnya, "si.. siapa yang main Barbie" Sasori berbohong.

Tiba-tiba, hidung Sasori menjadi panjang, "MANA BARBIE-NYA! MAU AKU BAKAR TUH BONEKA!" Pein mengamuk.

"gak… gak… gak ada kok, a… aku gak punya bo… boneka" Sasori berbohong lagi, dan hidungnya pun makin panjang.

"Sasori bohong yaaa?" Konan bertanya.

"enggak kok" Sasori berbohong lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sehingga hidungnya semakin panjang.

**Sasori: memangnya aku pinokio?  
>Author: bukan, tapi kalian satu bangsa.<br>Sasori: ==" awas kau!  
>Author: Yang Penting Hepi :D<br>Sasori: Balikin hidung ku jadi seperti semula!  
>Author: oooo… tidak bisa… :D<br>Sasori: Ya sudahlah, lanjutin tuh cerita!  
>Author: SIAP KAPTEN! *hormat*<strong>

Semua anggota Akatsuki ketawa gara-gara ngeliat si Sasori, "MAKANYA JANGAN SUKA BOHOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Semua anggota Akatsuki ***minus Sasori*** serempak.

Hilang sudah rasa lapar yang diderita semua anggota Akatsuki gara-gara liat Sasori yang hidungnya menjadi panjang.

~~~ **The End** ~~~

**MAAF JIKA FIC SAYA TIDAK BAGUS.  
>SAYA KURANG MAHIR DALAM MEMBUAT FIC.<br>DAN SAYA JUGA KURANG PANDAI DALAM BERKATA-KATA.  
>DAN SATU LAGI, SAYA SEORANG NEWBIE.<strong>

**MOHON REVIEW-NYA ^_^**


End file.
